


Fly Away, Little Bird

by Applefall



Series: Superpowers AU [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick learned he could fly when he was sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away, Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story and there will most likely be more in this series

Patrick found out about the superpower pretty late. He was sixteen and had been shouting at his mother when they simultaneously realized he was floating, floating three damn inches off the ground. His mother had nearly fainted and Patrick shrieked, causing him to fall back down onto his feet.

That was how Patrick learned he could fly. He was cautious at first, hesitantly testing out his skills by jumping off his bed. His parents forbade him to speak of it or do it outside of the house, for fear someone would find out. 

Strong emotions also caused him to float. Like anger, sadness, and even arousal. He'd been jerking off one night when he'd opened his eyes to find he wasn't even on the mattress. Sadness happened when his grandma died. He'd been crying in room, floating a good few inches off of his bed.

He kept the power a secret, pushing down every emotion and breaking off relationships. No one could know. He was lonely and miserable for years.

And then he met Pete. He was nineteen when he met Pete, who was full of childish energy and fun. Patrick had been at a coffee shop when Pete sat down across from him, claiming the pink blush caused by the winter cold on his cheeks was the cutest thing ever. They became fast friends, with Patrick being wary of Pete discovering his power.

One day Pete made Patrick so angry that he'd been shouting at him and poking him in the chest when Pete's unimpressed expression turned to one of shock and disbelief.

"Lunchbox, you're fucking floating!" Pete yelled, confusion written on every angle of his face. Patrick's cheeks turned red as he realized he was in fact floating. He never wanted to disappear more in that moment. And so he did. Apparently he could turn invisible too.

"Lunchbox?" Pete asked weakly, confusion still contorting his features. "Where'd, where'd you go? Please tell me I'm fucking high." Pete mumbled. "Hey, is this about the floating thing? Come back, Lunchbox. Please?" Pete asked softly a few minutes later, bottom lip in a pout. "I'm already missing my Patrick."

Patrick felt guilty, and so he willed himself to be visible again, and Pete's expression changed from sadness to pure joy. "'Trick!" Pete said gleefully, stumbling forward to gather him in his arms. Now Patrick was the confused one.

"Don't you- don't you think it's weird?" Patrick asked him, and in response Pete squeezed him tighter. 

"Maybe." He responded truthfully. "But it's pretty cool." Patrick laughed in his ear and found he was lifting off the ground, Pete's arms still around him. "Don't float away, Lunchbox." Pete smiled as Patrick rose higher, until only their hands were linked. 

Patrick moved forward, until he was looking down at Pete. His legs had moved backwards, so he was almost on his stomach in midair. He framed Pete's face with his hands, Pete reaching up on tiptoe to push their foreheads together. 

"Man, seeing you from this angle makes you even more adorable." Pete breathed, eyes bright. Patrick swallowed and took a chance, ducking his head to kiss Pete. Pete made a happy sound, before reaching up to try to hold him. He broke away after a moment, looking annoyed. "Get down here so I can hold you." Pete demanded, and Patrick laughed.

He dropped back down to earth and was met with Pete's arms and lips.


End file.
